maaf
by tasyatazzu
Summary: Sasuke pulang. Semua menyambut dengan hangat, kecuali satu orang.


**Disclaimer **: Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Hari ini bulan menghilang, menjadikan malam gelap tak bercahaya. Bunyi angin yang menderu, mengganggu setiap jiwa yang sedang terlelap. Dedaunan saling beradu, menimbulkan bunyi berisik yang memilukan. Lolongan serigala terdengar sayup-sayup dari kejauhan, membuat bulu roma berdiri. Sungguh, ini bukan malam yang menyenangkan.

Namun, di pinggir desa, jalanan ramai. Lampion-lampion tradisional dengan aneka warna bergoyang-goyang panik di atas jalan. Atap-atap seng yang menjadi pelindung kios makanan bergerak-gerak gelisah, berusaha sekuat tenaga memegang paku besi tempatnya menancap.

Penduduk desa tertawa-tawa bahagia, mengesampingkan bahaya yang diberikan oleh alam. Mereka berkerumun di tengah gang sempit tempat acara berlangsung, berdesak-desak seakan ada seorang artis terkenal sedang berdiri disana. Tapi memang, ada seseorang disana. Wajahnya yang tampan dan sempurna tampak malu-malu setiap kali ada yang menyapanya. Rambutnya yang hitam kelam berantakan tertiup angin, membuatnya makin mencolok. Meski begitu, matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah, seakan mencari sesuatu di antara kerumunan orang.

Di sebelahnya, berdiri seorang pria berambut perak, dengan ikat kepala yang merosot menutupi sebelah matanya. Pria itu tampak tersenyum, meski tidak terlihat karena ada masker yang setia menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya. Ia melihat gerak-gerik pemuda berambut hitam di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa Sasuke? Kedinginan?" tanyanya. Sasuke melihat kearahnya dengan senyum kecut.

"Kau tentu tahu, aku tidak akan kedinginan hanya karena hal ini," dengusnya sambil membuang muka. Ia lalu mulai mencari-cari lagi.

Pria berambut perak itu seperti menyadari apa yang sedang dicari oleh Sasuke. Ia lalu menghela nafas dan menunjuk ke arah atap bangunan tertinggi di desa. "Dia ada disana," katanya. "Sebaiknya kau bawa satu karung ramen untuk menyogoknya, kalau-kalau dia tidak mau bicara padamu," lanjutnya terkekeh. Sasuke memandang sebal ke arah pria itu, sebelum menghilang dari pandangan semua orang.

* * *

Di atap gedung Hokage, semuanya terlihat dengan jelas. Asap dari kios takoyaki, hutan gelap yang membentang dari ujung ke ujung, semuanya. Disana, seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan jaket berwarna oranye-hitam sedang berbaring. Tangannya menyilang di atas kepala, berfungsi sebagai bantal. Kaki kanannya menekuk, menahan tubuhnya sehingga tidak merosot. Matanya terpejam, rahangnya mengeras, tangannya mengepal, seakan berusaha menenangkan diri.

Ia seolah tidak peduli dengan kecepatan angin yang berlebihan itu, tidak peduli ada kipas ekstra besar yang bisa menerbangkannya seperti kertas kapanpun. Ia tetap berbaring dan memejamkan matanya.

"Naruto," kata seseorang tiba-tiba dari atas kepalanya. Ia sangat mengenal suara pria muda yang baru saja memanggilnya itu. Ia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan duduk memunggungi orang itu. Jidatnya mengerenyit, seperti jijik.

"Jangan berdiri sejajar arah angin, baumu membuatku muak," katanya sinis. Pemuda lalu bergerak sedikit ke pinggir, menjauhi angin yang sedang menerpa punggung Naruto.

Lalu mereka diam membisu. Membiarkan suara angin yang menderu mengisi kesunyian. Naruto duduk memeluk kakinya, sementara si pemuda itu tetap berdiri dalam diam. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dan menenggelamkan kuku jarinya semakin dalam ke kulitnya. Berusaha menahan dirinya.

"Ngga ikut perayaan, Naruto?" tanya pemuda itu pada akhirnya, memecah keheningan. Naruto tidak bereaksi. Ia seperti tidak peduli pada apapun yang diucapkan pemuda itu. Lalu pemuda itu ikut duduk, tidak terlalu jauh dan juga tidak terlalu dekat dengan Naruto. Meski begitu, Naruto bergeser menjauh.

"Semuanya semangat ya," kata pemuda itu lagi. Kelihatan jelas ia sedang berusaha mencairkan suasana. Naruto tidak menggubrisnya lagi. Sekarang pelipisnya berkedut, memperlihatkan urat nadi. Kuku jarinya semakin tenggelam, tangannya mulai bergetar.

"Naru,"

"Katakan apa maumu dan segera pergi dari tempat ini. Jangan sebut namaku terus dengan mulutmu itu!" potong Naruto dengan nada suara yang cukup tinggi. Pemuda itu tampak terkejut mendengar Naruto menghardiknya.

"Aku," katanya pelan. Ia lalu menelan ludah. Ia tahu dan sudah mengantisipasi kemarahan Naruto, tapi ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa kemarahannya akan sebesar ini. "Maaf," lanjutnya setelah beberapa saat termenung.

Naruto terkejut dalam diam. Sesaat ia menahan nafas, berusaha mencerna kata-katanya.

"Maafkan aku Naruto," kata pemuda itu lirih. Setiap kata yang dia ucapkan dipenuhi oleh rasa penyesalan yang amat sangat. Naruto tahu dia sungguh-sungguh, tapi egonya menghalangi dirinya berpikir jernih.

Mereka tetap diam dan membisu. Si pemuda itu menatap punggung Naruto penuh harap dengan matanya yang gelap. Angin berhembus makin kencang, mengacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan. Wajahnya tampak menahan kesedihan yang amat.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto," katanya lagi. Suaranya terdengar getir. Tangannya bergetar. "Maafkan aku untuk semuanya," lanjutnya semakin pelan. Lalu ia berdiri dan membungkuk pada pemuda pirang keras kepala itu. Ia menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan gejolak perasaan yang timbul karena perlakuan Naruto.

Naruto tetap tidak menggubris. Ia seolah tidak mau peduli apapun yang akan pemuda itu lakukan. Ia menatap ke arah lain, membiarkan si pemuda terus membungkuk untuk meminta maafnya.

Keadaan ini berlangsung untuk waktu lama. Si pemuda membungkuk, Naruto melihat ke arah lain. Sementara acara di bawah mereka sudah mulai selesai. Kios-kios makanan mulai tutup dan membereskan dagangannya. Angin tidak lagi menderu, meski gemerisik daun masih terdengar jelas.

Akhirnya, setelah kurang lebih satu jam membungkuk, pemuda itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan menghampiri Naruto. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal dan marah. Ia memegang pundak Naruto, membuat pemuda pirang itu membalik dan menatap ke arahnya.

"Dengarkan aku sekali saja!" serunya, sementara Naruto menepis tangannya dengan kasar. "Naruto!" serunya lagi.

Naruto bangkit dan menatap garang ke arah pemuda itu. Mata birunya yang cerah tidak bersahabat. Tangannya mengepal erat. Nafasnya cepat, tidak teratur.

"Apa, maumu, Sasuke," katanya. Suaranya bergetar.

"Aku mau minta maaf," kata Sasuke pelan, melihat ke arah lain. Ia tidak sanggup menatap mata biru itu. "Dan dimaafkan," lanjutnya.

"Ya sudah, minta maaf saja sampai puas!" sergah Naruto. Lalu ia berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi Sasuke. Sasuke menghalangi jalannya dengan bergeser ke depan Naruto.

"Karena itu dengarkan aku!" seru Sasuke. Nafasnya terengah-engah saat ia selesai mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Aku tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah mendengar apapun yang kamu katakan. Minta maaf saja sebanyak yang kau mau, aku tidak peduli. Sekarang, minggir dari hadapanku," kata Naruto kejam. Sasuke tertunduk, tidak percaya bekas teman satu timnya ini bisa mengatakan hal-hal semacam itu.

Naruto berjalan melewati Sasuke begitu saja, tanpa peduli apapun reaksi temannya itu. Ia terus berjalan sampai ia tiba di tepi atap dan kemudian berbalik menghadap punggung temannya yang sedang menunduk itu.

Naruto sedang berpikir, apakah baik baginya terus marah pada Sasuke. Memang, Sasuke datang di saat yang kritis dan membantu mereka ketika Akatsuki yang dipimpin langsung oleh Madara Uchiha menyerang Konoha. Hal ini tentu membuatnya dianggap pahlawan oleh warga desa. Karena itulah diadakan sebuah festival di hari yang tidak bersahabat ini.

Naruto sangat kesal pada ulah Sasuke. Ia pergi begitu saja, nyaris membunuhnya dan kembali sebagai pahlawan. Ia tidak iri padanya, tidak. Hanya saja, cara ia kembali terlalu tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Sasuke memecah lamunan Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu mendongak dan kaget –melihat setetes air mata sebening mutiara mengalir dari mata hitam pemuda itu. Nafasnya tertahan.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke lagi sambil berjalan pelan ke arah Naruto yang membatu. "Katakan padaku, kumohon," pintanya. Ia sudah berada di depan Naruto yang masih bingung ketika setetes air mata mengalir lagi di pipinya yang tak bercela.

"Ke..kenapa," kata Naruto terbata-bata. Naruto memang tidak suka melihat temannya menangis, tapi ia lebih tidak suka lagi melihat rival seumur hidupnya ini memohon-mohon seperti ini. "Kenapa sampai segitunya?" tanyanya, matanya tidak melihat mata Sasuke yang menatap lurus ke arahnya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis dan menyeka air matanya. "Karena aku tidak lagi punya siapa-siapa, kecuali kalian dan kamu," katanya pelan. "Aku sudah kehilangan semuanya, keluarga dan kakak. Pernah aku merasa kehilangan semuanya dan sendirian. Tapi aku sadar," katanya sambil memegang pundak Naruto, "akhirnya aku sadar aku tidak sendirian. Aku punya kalian, Kakashi, Sakura, kamu. Aku punya keluarga," lanjutnya tersenyum.

"Lalu? Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku," kata Naruto, "dan jangan pegang-pegang," lanjutnya sambil menurunkan tangan Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum lagi.

"Itu jawabannya, dobe. Apa kamu masih ngga ngerti?" tanyanya dengan tatapan menghina yang biasa. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kamu ngga ngerti? Ya ampun, aku kira kamu tambah pinter," katanya sambil geleng-geleng kepala, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"APA?" bentak Naruto kalap, sampai Sasuke harus melindungi mukanya dari hujan lokal tiba-tiba.

"Begini ya," kata Sasuke sambil menarik nafas. "Aku ngga mau sendirian lagi, aku lelah Naruto. Terlalu banyak hal menyeramkan yang kualami, dan tanpa adanya kalian disampingku aku ngga sanggup."

"Cuma itu?" tanya Naruto menyipitkan matanya. Sasuke mengangguk pelan dan yakin. "Memangnya kamu yakin aku dan yang lainnya ngga bakal ninggalin kamu?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aku yakin. Seratus persen," kata Sasuke.

"He? Kenapa?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Naruto. Naruto bergidik ketika hembusan nafas Sasuke yang hangat menerpa telinganya.

"Karena kau membutuhkanku, dobe. Iya kan?" bisik Sasuke. Naruto langsung merona dan terbata-bata. Melihat reaksi temannya, Sasuke langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tawa yang hanya bisa ia keluarkan ketika berada disini, di rumah.

"AP..SASUKEEEEEEE!!" seru Naruto sambil merangsek ke arah Sasuke yang masih tertawa dan berusaha memukulnya. Sekilas Naruto tersenyum. Senyum khasnya yang ceria dan secerah matahari. Senyum bahagianya.

* * *

**A/N** : Sebuah fic yang agak susah dibuat. Fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah artikel di naruto wiki mengenai Sasuke. Disitu disebutin, waktu dia lagi nyerang ekor delapan dan kena serangan, temen-temennya dari 'Hawk' nolongin dia. Akibatnya dia inget sama Tim 7 dan **akhirnya** sadar kalo dia ngga pernah sendiri. Dasar Sasuke geblek! –dihajar pake chidori-

Begitu..

Terus agak aneh ya? Ah sudahlah..

Lalu, aku sampe nangis bombay waktu baca artikelnya Itachi. Argh, Masashi-sensei jahat! Udah dia trauma, terus jadi mata-mata keluarga, ngebantai klan demi konoha, jadi buronan, dijadiin sasaran dendam adenya, terus mati gara-gara virus sialan yang aneh!! Sialaaaannnnnn!!

Mungkin selanjutnya bakal bikin fic tentang Itachi. Huuh, karakter paporit gue tuh.

Kenapa jadi curhat gini? –ditendang-

Ah, sudahlah. Review yaa...

Sekalian mau ngucapin selamet hari raya idul Fitri 1429 H.

Mohon maaf lahir batin.

Jangan lupa review!!

Regards,

**tazzualdehid**


End file.
